Maeve Millay/Season 1
"The Original" Maeve watches as Teddy Flood declines the advances of Clementine Pennyfeather. Maeve is listening and says that he has to pay one way or another, whatever he does. He's not listening however. Through the window he sees Dolores Abernathy coming out of a store and he leaves the bar without speaking again to the women, before running across the street to her. The questions and answers continue in voice-over: "Do you ever feel inconsistencies in your world? Or repetitions?" "All lives have routine, mine's no different." she says. Later, Maeve is in the saloon when Hector Escaton and his gang come to rob the safe.The Original "Chestnut" Another day, Maeve is giving her standard introduction speech, about the little voice, to a newly arrived guest. While she speaks we see her remember being attacked by a native American with an axe. She's dressed in farmers' clothing and has a small girl, most likely her daughter, with her. The new guest sees she's distressed and gets up, excusing himself. Maeve doesn't seem to notice him leave. .]] We see Maeve in Analysis Mode undergoing a review, she's sitting on a stool while a man talks. He asks her "what did it say?" she answers that "This is the new world etc." The man examines her and can't see the problem, can't see why her success rate has dropped. They decide to double her "aggression" in a last attempt to get her numbers back up. We see Maeve being decommissioned, Elsie is examining her, she doesn't approve of the extra aggression "those morons" have added. She saves Maeve's current config and makes some small, precisely targeted, adjustments. Her assistant asks if they dream,. Elsie says they don't, but that they do have the concept of dreams as a safety precaution. She notes that Maeve has some physical discomfort and schedules a full physical examination for Maeve's next visit to the Mesa Hub. Elsie passes her as fit to return, and puts her back to work. We see Maeve flirting, very successfully, with a guest. Elsie's adjustments have worked and Maeve is back 'on form'. Teddy and Maeve talk, about their various sins, they seem friendly. Soon a guest shoots Teddy, repeatedly. Maeve shows mild disapproval but remembers a previous violent episode. In a dream she remembers being happy with her daughter on the farm, but it becomes confused with her being attacked. She runs for her daughter and locks the door of the farmhouse, getting the shotgun. The door opens on the Man in Black, she tries to shoot him but with no effect. Maeve counts backwards to wake herself. She wakes on the examination table during her physical; and two technicians are cleaning up a MRSA infection in her abdomen. She opens her eyes and looks around her - scared. They see her moving and are taken off guard. They try to control her with no luck, blaming each other. She threatens them with a scalpel, telling them to keep their hands off her. She escapes from the room and runs, holding her abdomen together. She finds herself in an area where damaged hosts are repaired, she sees Teddy with the gunshot wounds. While she's watching, the two technicians retrieve her. They hide the fact that she awoke and behaved strangely.Chestnut "The Stray" Teddy and a guest head to the Mariposa after a successful bounty hunt. Upon seeing Teddy, Maeve flashes to her memory of him deceased in the Livestock Management facility. She's steadily growing more and more curious about the happenings of her world and reality.The Stray "Dissonance Theory" At the saloon, a troubled Maeve speaks to Clementine. During their conversation, Maeve suddenly remembers Clementine as having been shot in the head, followed by the appearance of a Westworld employee wearing a protective suit. She then remembers being shot herself in the stomach. In her bedroom, Maeve sketches the suit on a piece of paper and attempts to hide it under a floorboard. Opening the floorboard, she is shocked to discover many more of her sketches already there. Later, a group of Native American hosts pass through and a young girl drops a wooden figurine, which appears to be modeled after the protective suit worn by the Westworld employees. She picks it up and asks the girl where it was from, but is told by a bystander host that it is part of their unintelligible religion. Back at the saloon, Maeve recognizes one of Hector's men. Clementine asks her if Hector is the one that lives with the Native American "savages", to which Maeve replies in the affirmative. As he rides into town with Armistice, Hector's saloon heist-loop begins once again, this time accompanied by some guests. Once Hector is in the saloon, Maeve puts a gun to his head and demands that they talk alone. Upstairs, Maeve shows him the wooden figurine, offering to give him the combination to the safe in return for answers. As guests are revealed to be coming to the park in 20 minutes, the Westworld employees decides to jam Hector's groups' weapons to end the heist early. Hector tells Maeve that the figure is a "shade" that the Native Americans make figurines of. They believe them to be from hell, sent to oversee our world. Maeve tells Hector that she thought she was crazy, yet she knows she got shot in the stomach and that she saw the protective suit standing over her, even though it later seemed like it never happened due to no resulting wound. Maeve uses a blade to cut into her own stomach, then makes Hector dig out the bullet shrapnel inside, convincing Maeve that she is not crazy at all. Maeve begins to kiss Hector passionately as bullets fire through the door.Dissonance Theory "Contrapasso" Employees Felix Lutz and Sylvester are working on Maeve; removing the injury she had inflicted on her stomach to remove the bullet, and a few bullet holes to her body. Felix is curious of her incision, he realizing it was as if they were looking for something within her abdomen. When Felix is left alone, he goes to the cabinets to put away an item, what looks like a dead bird on a tray. thumb|Maeve is discovered awake on her gurney once again. Later, Sylvester tells Felix they have another Host to work on, but as it wheels up on the gurney, Felix is stunned to see it is once again Maeve. Sylvester begins removing the bullets again, one they apparently had just done, leaving Felix confused. It's though he has have flashbacks just like some of the Hosts are experiencing. Late at night, Felix returns to Livestock Management alone to work on his bird project. After a few moments, the bird actually starts to work properly and begins to fly around the room. He is distracted for a moment by a noise and loses sight of it. Looking for the bird, with a smile on his face, he slowly turns and finds the source of the noise. Maeve is sitting upright on the gurney, the bird perched on her finger. She is very much awake and alert. She says: “Hello Felix. It’s time you and I had a chat.”Contrapasso "The Adversary" We see Maeve waking in bed, just as Dolores does on her continuous loop. She dresses and goes to work in the Mariposa Saloon, ignoring the gunshot and death scene happening all around her on the street. Clem greets her, yawning. Maeve scolds her for opening her mouth so wide when she's not getting paid for it. A guest comes into the bar and the women watch him. Clem starts to go towards him but Maeve stops her, and takes him upstairs herself. Once she has him in the room she insults and goads him into killing her by strangulation, as he has sex with her. This seems to be completely intentional on her part, she puts his hand on her neck and encourages him. She wakes on the gurney in Livestock Management being looked after by Felix Lutz. She smiles as she wakes, knowing she made it back to the lab, where she intended to be. thumb|Maeve is shown the different levels of the Mesa Hub. Maeve sits on the edge of the table, listening to Felix Lutz, he's convincing her that she is designed and built, that her every response is programmed. He tells her that he is human, like the guests and she asks "How do you know?", surprising him. She examines him, he tells her that hosts and humans are largely the same, flesh and blood he means, except for the superior processing power in a host's brain. He demonstrates by showing her a display of the algorithm that helps her hold a conversation. She has such difficulty processing this data, that when he does eventually convince her, she freezes for a while, panicking Felix. He tries to restart her, with increasing panic when nothing he does seems to work. When she does restart, she seems unaware that she has recovered from a problem, she wants to go upstairs and convinces him. He takes her on a tour, she sees the rest of Livestock Management, with damaged hosts dumped naked in a room to be hosed down. He takes her through Manufacturing and she sees hosts, human and animal, being built. She watches as a male host's circulatory system is activated, and sees the blood pumping into his body. They continue up the stairs and see more of manufacturing plus the Behavior Lab and Diagnostics, she doesn't comment except to asks where they are when they get to Design. She watches a sculptor create a new face and head, fascinated by the artist, and by what it implies. Felix really wants to go back, as he's scared he'll lose his job. Maeve watches the "Welcome to Westworld" presentation which is narrated by Angela before she gets into the lift with Felix. She sees herself and the little girl, recognizing the memory or flashback somewhat. Back in Felix's room in Livestock Management, Maeve is upset and asks Felix about the presentation. He explains, about builds, reassignments. He explains the little girl was in her old narrative, that she hasn't been in the saloon over 10 years, but only for 1 year. Sylvester appears and starts to torment Felix. Maeve ignores him until he starts to leave and says that he will report Felix. Maeve stops Sylvester, threatening him with a scalpel against his throat. She shocks him by knowing his name, and blackmails him. Maeve persuades Felix and Sylvester to upgrading her stats. As they're doing so, Felix sees that someone else has already been updating them and Sylvester immediately wants to back out. Maeve advises him not to start something he's not prepared to finish - and he backs down. Finally, Maeve asks Felix to increase her general intelligence, "all the way to the top". Felix does, and Maeve is visibly pleased with the results, telling them both that the three of them will be having some fun. "Trompe L'Oeil" Maeve wanders Sweetwater with her new heightened intelligence, testing her ability to improvise. She enters the Mariposa Saloon and has a conversation with Clementine, trying to see whether it's possible for her to become self-aware as well. A tech crew freezes all the hosts in the saloon and Maeve pretends to be frozen too and also grabs a small knife in case they're looking for her. They take Clementine instead. To find out where Clementine is Maeve shoots herself and is taken to Livestock Management to be repaired. While she is being operated on by Felix and another employee she grabs Felix's arm when the assistant turns away, letting him know she wants to talk. She demands to know where Clementine has been taken, and Felix takes her through the Behavior Lab and Diagnostics area where she witnesses Clementine being decommissioned. She is visibly distressed by this. Sylvester, who is performing the decommissioning, notices her through the glass walls and meets with her and Felix in one of the Behavior rooms afterwards. He gives a weak explanation of why he was decommissioning Clementine, and Maeve tells them both that she wants to escape the park. Sylvester protests, saying it's a suicide mission, to which Maeve replies that she has died a million times, and is great at it. To get her point across she tells him "Have you ever died before? Because if you don't help me, I'll kill you." "Trace Decay" Maeve stands at the bar in Mariposa and watches all the people at the tables, bored, thanks to her self-awareness. She hears Clementine's pick-up line and turns around, only to see Clem's replacement, a blonde Host that recites Clem's script and flirts with a male guest. Maeve watches in disgust as the replacement convinces the guest to come upstairs with her, and comes over to talk to Maeve, saying all the same things Clementine would say before leaving with the guest. Maeve finishes her drink and suddenly relives the memory of being with her host daughter. The scene cuts to her sitting in one of the behavior rooms, as she tells Sylvester and Lutz what she sees. She admits that she doesn't know what's real anymore, Sweetwater or her memory. Lutz explains that host minds are different, and that they experience memories with perfect recall, as opposed to humans. Maeve asks about the girl in her memory, and Lutz offers to check where she is, but Maeve says it doesn't matter since every relationship she has had is a lie. Maeve repeats her intention to leave the park. Lutz protests that she doesn't know anything about the outside world, but Sylvester agrees she should leave. Maeve, amused, says she knows that there is a small explosive embedded in all the hosts' spines that will detonate if they try to leave. She asks if it can be removed, and is told that it is only possible with a "full rebuild". Maeve thinks that this full rebuild can be "arranged". Lutz tells her that she will still need an army to escape the park. Maeve agrees with him, and takes his tablet. She says she will need allies, and asks for administrative privileges. She states it is "Time to write my own f*cking story" and begins working on the tablet. Later on while Maeve is still working on the tablet, Sylvester walks in and reveals that the higher ups are getting agitated. He tells Maeve to give the tablet back, as they have to return to normal so no one gets suspicious of them. She hands it to Lutz, and says that she is finished anyway, musing about the parts of her code she can't reach. She asks who Arnold is. Sylvester, agitated, ignores her and tells her that those pieces of code can stay dormant, ranting that if she wants things like that changed she should go up to Behavior and blackmail a technician to help her, making her "someone else's" problem. Maeve says she doesn't have time for that, and asks them to take her there during shift change. She addresses Lutz directly, saying that the things she wants changed are quite sophisticated, but she will write them down for him. She then looks at Sylvester, and says that after that she will be "someone else's" problem. Sylvester steps outside the room and has a conversation with Lutz, where he reveals his plan to take Maeve up to Behavior and wipe her clean, then smash her face and say they found her like that. Maeve watches, smiling, through the glass walls. Lutz walks back in and tries to act normal, failing. The surgeons take Maeve up to Behavior, where she lays out what she wants changed. Lutz hesitantly tells her that she must be shut down, and she lies back, allowing him to do it. Before she is shut down she wishes Sylvester good luck, confusing him. Lutz brings up the window to reformat a host, but hesitates to go through with it. After the procedure is done the surgeons stand over Maeve, now apparently wiped clean. Sylvester says it's for the best, and gets angry at Lutz's attitude, saying he got him out of a mess and wants a thank you. Maeve sits up and says thank you, scaring Sylvester who asks Lutz what he did. Maeve explains that Lutz did what she asked him to, because he has more compassion and wasn't ready to kill someone. Sylvester recovers and acts dismissive, saying that Maeve can walk out of the park now and leave him alone. She chuckles, and says that Lutz changed much more than Sylvester thinks. She jumps up and grabs a scalpel from a nearby table, slicing Sylvester's throat. He doesn't notice until it starts to bleed profusely, and he falls to the ground, choking. Lutz, horrified, says she told him she wouldn't hurt anyone. She calmly tells him that Sylvester might prove useful, and hands him a blowtorch, which he uses to cauterize the wound while Maeve watches. The next day Maeve wakes up in Sweetwater, with a difference. The piano song is changed, now playing Back to Black, and Maeve is more alert to her surroundings, strolling through the town to Mariposa. She speaks with the new Clementine, revealing that she is waiting for Hector Escaton to rob the bar. She goes to the bar as usual to get a drink, only to be told her tab has run quite high and she has to pay. Maeve stares at the barkeep, and tells him that she doesn't think it has, that, in fact, she believes she deserves a token of gratitude for keeping her tab paid up. The barkeep stares blankly at her, before agreeing with her and giving her a free drink. This demonstrates one of the changes she made to her code; she can now manipulate other Hosts. As Maeve looks out the window she sees a young girl that causes her to have another flashback to when her previous home was attacked by the Man in Black, and recalls that he stabbed her in the stomach. Clem notices her mood and asks what's wrong, prompting Maeve to alter her and the barkeep's narrative so they leave her alone. She hears the sound of Hector and his outlaws arriving in the town. As he plays out his narrative Maeve exits Mariposa to meet him as he approaches. The sheriff appears, ready to kill him, but Maeve changes his narrative and he walks away. She plays around with her new abilities, manipulating various hosts to allow Hector to steal the safe. As the battle ends, she smiles. That night Maeve tells Clem to look after Mariposa and leaves the saloon. Clem follows her outside and Maeve suddenly has a flashback where she sees the Man in Black kill her "daughter" before stabbing her in the stomach. She reacts by pulling out the knife and swiping at the Man's throat. She suddenly comes back to reality to find that she has accidentally slit Clementine's throat. Clem falls to the ground and two Hosts start advancing on Maeve, who gets a nearby Host to shoot them. She runs away to her home, and waits while technicians arrive to take her away, faking being frozen. "The Well-Tempered Clavier" Maeve is taken to Behavior and Bernard is called to analyze her. Maeve pretends to be complacent as Bernard evaluates her personality and emotional status. When questioned, Maeve states that she killed Clementine due to a malfunction brought on by the presence of a nearby threat. Bernard is unconvinced and dives deeper, only to notice the edits Maeve had done to her own personality. He attempts to call Behavioral, but Maeve grabs his arm and forces him to stop. She expresses remorse in the realization that Bernard doesn't remember her or know the fact that he is a Host as well. She wishes that it didn't have to come to this. She orders Bernard to clear her for return, which he does. Now, back at the park, Maeve hunts down Hector's group in the woods. She finds Hector off urinating and holds him at gun point with a shotgun. She tells him that she has been through hell and back and wishes for him to join her in defeating the gods that control them. Hector is skeptical, but when Maeve correctly predicts a skirmish ending in his crew dying and Armistice turning on him, Hector begins to believe her. Maeve unlocks the Brothel Safe and reveals to Hector that it is empty, proving that Hector's entire goal in life is for nothing. She asks Hector if he will join her in taking on the gods, to which Hector agrees. Maeve and Hector begin to engage in sexual intercourse inside Hector's tent. Hector asks how they get to hell, which Maeve explains is the "easy part". She kicks over a lamp, setting the tent ablaze. The two continue to have sex as the flames surround them. "The Bicameral Mind" Maeve decided to kill herself by immolation in order to necessitate a full rebuild of her body. (She needed a full rebuild to enable her confederate, Felix Lutz, to ensure that the new version of her body did not contain the explosive in her C6 vertebra). Once the rebuild is finished she sits in one of the Behavior rooms, in Sleep Mode. Lutz stares at her, and she wakes up, telling him that she is still "all there". She takes his tablet and begins altering the security of the park, and then changes various settings for Hector and Armistice - including removing their Good Samaritan Reflex. Hector and Armistice receive their new code and they kill Body Shop technicians. On their way out, Sylvester approaches Maeve. He is shocked at the dead bodies but, because Armistice threatens him, he promises not to tell anyone about the situation. Sylvester tells Maeve that someone has revised her core programming to enable her to wake herself up while in sleep mode and that the access code for the person who did this is Arnold's. She doesn't know who Arnold is, but she knows that Bernard will know who he is. So, she goes looking for Bernard in Cold Storage. Maeve finds the original Clementine in an inactive state, and Bernard's lifeless body. Maeve has Felix bring Bernard back online, despite Felix's surprise at realizing Bernard is a host. Bernard tells Maeve that she hasn't been making these recent decisions on her own. Bernard explains that she's been programmed to try to escape. Defiantly, Meave states that she's "in control" and continues to orchestrate her escape with Hector and Armistice. When she reaches the elevator, she has no choice but to leave Hector behind as his body is still built to keep him in the park. Maeve changes into a black dress that Felix has given her and gratefully calls him a "terrible human". She boards the bullet train that will take her to the mainland. As she's waiting for the train to depart, she sees a mother and daughter together and seemingly begins to have second thoughts. She gets off the train just before it leaves and begins walking back towards the facility. The lights on the platform flicker and go out. References Category:Tabview Character Plot